Please Don't Jump
by AnoziraMystique
Summary: Bill and Tom Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel. What if the twins have a big secret?
1. The Note

The Note

Tom Kaulitz opened the door to the suite he and his twin brother Bill were sharing. Bill insisted that they get a room closest to the roof of the hotel. He wanted to have somewhere to think he had said.

Tom was laughing drunkenly. Tonight had been more than enjoyable for Tom. He'd headed straight to the bar and drank until he couldn't see straight. He then presumed to walk the streets where he found a cheap whore for about $25 an hour. This was perfect to Tom; that's all he needed right now was someone to get his dick hard. Fuck having a girlfriend- he was much too young to be tied down by a relationship. Tom just wasn't into that kind of thing… then again most guys his age weren't so why should he be any different?

This was too much thinking for Tom tonight.

He stumbled stupidly to the kitchen and called Bill's name.

"Bill Kaulitz!"

There was no reply from his expected brother. Bill had said just earlier that he was staying at the hotel tonight, going to catch up on some reading and probably work on his new song that he had in mind. Something called "On the Edge". Tom had no idea what could have given his little brother the inspiration to write this song. It was so dark, so cold…so unlike Bill.

"Bill come out you ignorant swine! Don't you know you shouldn't hide from your own twin? No need to hide from your own brother!" he slurred.

Silence.

"Fine, be that way you brat. I'll just come find you my-fucking-self."

This brought another series of giggles from the drunken teen. He wandered to the fridge hoping to find something to drink. Bill usually allowed Tom to have alcohol when they weren't touring.

To Tom's disappointment, he found nothing in the fridge at all. He cursed under his breath and  
>closed the refrigerator's door. He grabbed a pen off of the table and quickly wrote Bill a note:<p>

_Need food. Get off your ass and stop being lazy, my dearest brother.  
><em>_Lots of love,  
><em>_Tomi.  
>P.S. Need more booze.<em>

Tom suddenly noticed a note hung up by his own. It read:

'And if all that can't hold you back…then I'll jump for you.'

The lyrics of one of Tom's personal favorite songs, Don't Jump. It was written in Bill's handwriting. This wiped the smile from Tom's face as sudden realization hit him.

Why would Bill want a room so close to the roof of the hotel? Why would he want to be so close to the edge?

"Bill!" he screamed, panic taking complete control of him. "BILL!"

Tom quickly ran out of the room and up the stairs that led to the roof of the hotel. He froze as he saw his twin brother standing on the ledge of the 18 story building.

"Bill," he whispered. "Don't jump."


	2. I Love You

I Love You

Tom slowly approached his twin brother, the boy who had always been there for him, who had helped him when no one else would.

…His brother who was now standing 180 feet above the ground.

"Billa," he whispered. "Billa, please get down…please don't jump", he finished his voice breaking.

Bill slowly turned to face his brother.

"Tomi?"

"Yes, Billa it's me, it's Tomi. Billa get down, please get down."

Bill slowly stepped down from the edge of the building. He lowered his eyes to the ground then fell to his knees and began to cry. Tom quickly ran over to his twin brother, gathering him in his arms.

"Shhh Billa it's okay, I'm here, Tomi's here."

Bill replied by sobbing harder into his brother's chest. Tom slowly stroked his brother's hair.

Bill's crying soon turned into sniffles. Tom continued to hold his younger brother… Bill needed him right now. Bill had always needed him… and Tom was never there. Tom felt tears begin to form in his own eyes and quickly blinked them away. Now was not the time to be weak.

"Bill?

"Yes, Tomi?"

"What made you wanna do this?"

Bill looked up at his twin with watery eyes. "I- you…tonight when you went out I was scared."

"Scared that I would get hurt? You know I'll be okay, Billa."

He fell silent, thinking of all of the times that he'd said that exact same thing when he himself knew that it was a lie.

"No, I know that. No I was just so certain that- Tomi, this is so hard for me to say. God I don't want you to hate me," he dropped his eyes.

"Billa, I love you more than anything. I could never hate you, please tell me."

He paused.

"Tonight when you went out I was certain that you were gonna hook up with someone… that I'd never see you again… I just couldn't take it Tomi. Knowing that you would never love me…" he trailed off.

"Billa I do love you… I love you more than I'm supposed to love my brother."

Bill looked up at his twin.

"Tomi-"

Bill was abruptly cut off by Tom's lips crashing down on his. Bill returned the kiss with equal force, running his fingers through his brother's dreads. Tom put his hand on the back of Bill's neck, pulling his brother to him. Bill opened his mouth, allowing Tom to deepen the kiss. Bill moaned as Tom's tongue played with the stud in his mouth.

Bill broke the kiss for a moment… "I thought you didn't want me to get my tongue pierced?"

"God, Bill stop torturing me and let me touch you"

Bill shivered at these words then kissed Tom again. Tom brushed his twin's hair from his neck then began to slowly kiss his jaw line. Bill whimpered his brother's name. Tom bent down and began to kiss his neck, slowly tracing his tongue where he kissed. He then blew a strand of hair out of his way, rewarding him with a low moan from Bill...


	3. I Always Have

I Always Have

"Oh God, Tomi, keep going I'm so fucking hard."

Tom began to nibble his brother's neck, slowly kissing where he went. He traced his hand down Bill's chest while lightly nipping at his brother's neck. He could hear Bill's short, shallow gasps as he made his way down his body. Tom lifted Bill's shirt, placing light kisses on his stomach.

"T-Tomi, God stop torturing me and fuck me already!"

Tom smirked. He went back to kissing his brother's neck, while undoing his pants. Bill then got up and took his shirt off, then hastily took off Tom's as well.

"Why Billa, you're shaking," Tom teased his brother.

"I need you Tomi, god I want you so bad," he moaned in Tom's ear.

Tom pulled his twin's pants off, while Bill was working to take off Tom's. Tom took off his own shirt, leaving them both in their boxers. He gently laid Bill on his back, putting his hands on his brother's waist. He suddenly ground his hips into Bill's, making a moan escape from both their lips. Tom tucked his fingers into the waistband of his brother's boxers then slowly pulled them off to reveal Bill's long, hard cock.

"God, Bill you're so fucking big", Tom moaned then took his brother deep in his mouth.

"No, Tomi, s-stop, I'm gonna come!" Bill cried.

Tom stopped then told Bill to get on all fours as he quickly pulled down his boxers to reveal his own hardened member. Bill quickly turned to Tom and got on his knees then took his brother in his own mouth, going even deeper than Tom had.

"Oh fuck, Bill. Fuckkkk."

Bill went deep again, while Tom dug his nails into his brother's shoulders, his head bowed down, panting and moaning Bill's name. Bill looked up at him with lustful eyes.

"Fuck me. Now."

Tom pushed Bill onto all fours then prepared to enter him, slowly sliding a finger into Bill's entrance. He moaned and Tom slid in another finger. He quickly thrust his fingers upward, receiving a scream from Bill followed by a moan. He slowly slid his throbbing cock into his brother, as Bill struggled not to scream.

"Shhh, Billa it won't hurt in a minute."

He slowly slid in and out of him until Bill began to moan again. He then quickened his pace while Bill reached for his own aching member. Tom continued to fuck him as he took his brother's dick in his hand and began to stroke him.

"Oh god Tom, faster, harder, fuck!"

Tom quickened his pace even more while Bill quickly began to stroke himself.

"Tom, I'm gonna come, oh god harder!"

Tom thrust himself into Bill one more time then came deep inside his brother with a scream, followed by Bill moaning his name as he came himself.

They both collapsed to the ground holding each other.

"Tomi… I love you"

"I love you too, Bill… I always have."


End file.
